Erreur de parcours
by junon2
Summary: Un playboy, riche et imbu de lui, décide de se venger de son pire ennemi et prend comme instrument de vengeance l’épouse de ce dernier. Il ignore à quel point il est dangereux de jouer avec les sentiments. Asuca fic futur lemon un peu de Kira et Lacus e


**Erreur de parcours **

_Auteur_: junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

_Genre_: romance/drame

_Rating_: T (peut-être M plus tard)

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed (Fukudama) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé_: Un playboy, riche et imbu de lui, décide de se venger de son pire ennemi et prend comme instrument de vengeance l'épouse de ce dernier. Il ignore à quel point il est dangereux de jouer avec les sentiments.

_Avertissemen__t _: par respect pour les lecteurs sensibles, je précise que la fic porte sur les femmes battues. Ceci est un (très) long one-shoot. Attention, la majeure partie de la fic va se présenter comme un long flashback (après la partie 1)

_Note de l'auteur_ :

_Cagalli _: 23 ans épouse de Yuna depuis ses 18 ans. Vous découvrirez sa personnalité et son comportement dans la fic. Attention tout est vu par les yeux d'Asuran !

_Asuran_ : 30 ans, célibataire, play-boy, joueur, riche homme d'affaires à qui tout réussi et qui déteste Yuna pour une raison qui sera développée dans l'histoire.

**POV Asuran**

**Merci à Tidoo-chan pour la correction**

Je la dédie à aux lecteurs de mon forum qui lisent toutes mes fics, commentent et m'encouragent, voire me rappellent à l'ordre quand c'est nécessaire : **Mi-chan, Tidoo, le-Saint-Esprit- Milli, isuzu-san ; flora ; olie ; ; siana, vampirella ; taya ; Ninalysa, yumichan01 ; j'aime-les-mangas ; lovecagalli et asuna**

*************************************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 1 : projet de vengeance **_

_« Je ne savais pas avant de la connaitre combien mon idée était hasardeuse et risquée. Je ne savais pas avant de croiser son regard combien une personne pouvait compter pour moi, au point de balayer de la main la totalité ou presque de mes convictions et habitudes. J'ignorais surtout où m'emmènerais cette aventure quand j'ai décidé de la manipuler pour me venger de lui. J'ignorais ce qu'était l'Amour, celui qui donne un sens à votre vie et vous fait exister pour quelqu'un d'autre. De l'amour, en réalité, je ne connaissais que le plaisir physique, l'instant éphémère qui unit deux êtres avant qu'ils ne se séparent et s'oublient. Et j'ai naïvement cru qu'il en serait ainsi pour elle… comme pour toutes les autres…._

_Au départ, ce n'était qu'un jeu, une vengeance et peu m'importaient les conséquences que cela aurait pour elle. Si elle faisait l'erreur de m'aimer, elle se désillusionnerait et souffrirais… Peu m'importait, tout ce que je voulais c'était humilié son époux en passant par elle. Mon objectif était de rendre public notre liaison pour humilier l'autre… mais j'ignorais encore son clavaire et combien il est dangereux de jouer avec l'amour… Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis son prisonnier, incapable d'imaginer ma vie sans elle. Toutes les autres femmes ont perdu leur beauté quand j'ai compris que je l'aimais…_

_Ma vie n'a de sens que si elle est là, près de moi. Les saveurs de chaque instant, ne tiennent qu'à cela, sa présence. Son absence est une épée plantée dans mon cœur dont la douleur est insupportable. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans elle ? Que deviendrais-je si elle me quittait ? Nos vies sont maintenant intimement liées, et je ne laisserais rien ni personne nous séparer. Je ne laisserais surtout plus jamais quelqu'un lui infliger les souffrances qu'elle a connues._

_Au fond, je devrais le remercier, grâce à lui je l'ai rencontrée et je suis devenu complet…_

_Je l'aime à ce point-là… au point de mourir pour elle…_

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce qu'elle avait, involontairement par ses rejets et son attitude timide et effacée, fait naître en moi. A la base, j'ai associé cela à une pure attirance physique, je la désirais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, je voulais lui prouver qu'on ne pouvait pas me résister. Pendant presque un an j'ai essayé de l'avoir, de la séduire… Et si je pouvais lire son attirance pour moi et ses sentiments dans ses magnifiques yeux ambre, je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir ce que j'attendais. Et puis j'ai changé… les autres femmes ne m'intéressaient plus ; je ne pensais, ne rêvais que d'elle. Je la voulais tout le temps près de moi, rien d'autre ne comptait que sa présence. J'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas pu revenir à mes anciennes habitudes. Et j'ai compris que ce qu'elle avait fait naître en moi était plus que de l'envie. C'était de l'Amour dans toute sa puissance et sa pureté. _

_A ce moment-là, mon idée de vengeance m'a semblé si stupide que je lui ai tout avoué… Au risque de la perdre… j'ai vécu dans l'angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne contact avec moi pour me rencontrer. Elle m'a pardonné sans arrière pensée, parce que ses sentiments étaient identiques aux miens. A partir de ce moment-là j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir à moi au maximum, en dépit du bon sens… jusqu'à enfin passer cette fameuse nuit avec elle._

_Après les choses se sont compliquées et j'ai compris qu'elle était son calvaire, l'origine de cette peur permanente en elle… je l'ai aidée du mieux que j'ai pu … Et aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de l'avoir pour épouse… Je profite de chaque instant pleinement et je fais ce que je peux pour que jamais son doux et tendre sourire ne s'efface de ses lèvres rosées._

_Elle est mon unique Amour, mon univers, mon âme…_

_Et je sais qu'elle partage mes sentiments avec la même intensité…_

_Elle m'aime comme je l'aime… »_

*************************************************************************************************

**5 ans plutôt**

« Je lance le vase qui percute violemment le mur et se brise en mille morceaux. Mais cela ne clame en rien ma colère. Je me retourne et prends en main le magazine people posé sur la table et regarde à nouveaux la couverture puis les photos du couple enlacé et heureux affichant leur bonheur au monde entier. Ma chère « compagne » se pavane au bras d'un autre play-boy. Et qui plus est mon pire ennemi, la personne que j'exergues le plus : Yuna Seirian. Cette sale peste se moque ouvertement de moi ainsi que ce connard fini. Dans un mouvement de rage mal contenue je chiffonne le magazine et le jette au feu. Je m'appuie sur la cheminée et j'observe le papier bruler, faisant disparaitre leurs sourires niais.

« Cela t'a calmé au moins ? » demande une voix masculine calme dans mon dos. Le seul a osé me parler quand je suis énervé.

« Non Kira, cela ne me calme pas ! Mais je savoure l'idée qu'ils bruleront en enfer… » Je réponds d'une voix blanche de colère en me retournant.

« Ah bon, parce que tu es sûr qu'ils iront en enfer ? » ironise-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

« Non… effectivement. » je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, tout à coup las de ma colère et de ma longue journée. Kira vient s'asseoir non loin de moi et m'observe.

« Comprends-moi, je pars à peine une semaine et je reviens pour constater que ma petite amie me trompe avec un autre. Et comble de l'indécence, elle s'affiche dans tous les tabloïds. Elle refuse de me parler, de s'expliquer… » Je commence les yeux fixés sur les flammes.

« Hum, elle avait surement ses raisons pour en pas accepter de te parler. » Me répond Kira.

« Oui, moins de 3 jour après je suis ridiculisé, mon honneur est bafoué par Seirian dans toute la presse… Non content de m'avoir ridiculisé lors d'un congrès, ce con met en doute ma virilité et me ridiculise par des propos insultants et des plus faux dans la presse… résultat grâce à lui et à la garce, je suis traité d'homosexuel ! » J'explose à nouveau.

« Je sais Athy, j'ai lu moi aussi… » Murmure-t-il avec un regard compatissant, « vas-tu démentir ? »

« Non, je vais me venger ! » je réponds avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Te venger ?!? Et comment vas-tu faire ? En vous disputant à nouveau les mêmes femmes ? » Me demande Kira, surpris.

« Non en faisant à ce crétin ce qu'il m'a fait : blesser irrémédiablement son amour propre et le ridiculiser dans la presse… » Je réponds tout à coup serein et calme.

« Seirian n'a pas de point faible, il change d'amies une fois par mois minimum et ne s'attache à rien … » me fait remarquer Kira. Je lui lance un regard surpris et déçu. Il n'a pas tort...

« Si, il a une fierté… quelque chose dont il se vante. » Déclare une voix froide à l'entrée de la pièce. Je tourne mon regard et rencontre les yeux bleus glacés de mon ami Yzak. Il s'approche et s'assied en face de moi.

« Vraiment…lequel ? » j'interroge tout ouïe.

« Son épouse. » Me rétorque Yzak avec un air sérieux.

« Son épouse ?!? » Kira et moi avons répété le mot ébahis en même temps.

« Sa chère et tendre épouse, si effacée que l'on ne la voit qu'en de rares et importantes occasions. Yuna a déclaré récemment dans la presse en parlant d'une ex-maitresse qui avait trahi son époux pour lui, qu'il était sûr que jamais sa précieuse _Cagalli _ne ferait cela. Il se vante d'avoir une épouse fidèle, discrète et soumise partout… Si tu veux blesser son orgueil et le ridiculiser c'est là qu'il faut frapper… Mais je doute que cela soit facile. » S'explique Yzak.

« _Cagalli _? Son épouse… » Je répète d'une voix rêveuse, « soit, demain je demanderais que l'on prenne tous les renseignements possibles sur la dame… et après nous aviserons de comment ridiculiser ce con… »

*************************************************************************************************

_« Ses yeux ont toujours été une source de fascination pour moi. Ils sont beaux et envoûtants en même temps, attirant comme des aimants. Dès notre premier échange de regard ils m'ont captivé. Pourtant, à l'époque, rien ne laissait supposer que je l'aimerais autant. C'était juste un jeu dont elle faisait partie… Pourtant ma première pensée en les voyants fut qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Il m'a alors fallu quelques secondes pour réussir à détourner les miens et pour parler. Elle avait un regard triste et mystérieux, je pouvais deviner qu'elle cachait un lourd secret derrière ses iris dorés. Pourtant sur le coup, cela ne m'a pas interpellé ni même intrigué… _

_En fait, quand j'y repense, tout est toujours passé par son regard, par ses yeux… Ils ont toujours affiché ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait. Avec le temps j'ai appris à aimer et à déchiffrer ses regards. Même s'ils restent magnifiques à chaque fois il y a des regards que j'aimerais effacer et ceux que je garde précieusement enfermés dans mon cœur. Son regard quand elle m'a rencontré ou quand j'ai sous-entendu que je pouvais raconter à Yuna notre histoire._

_Cette peur viscérale qui se lisait dans ses yeux et qui les agrandissaient, leur donnant au passage une couleur foncée et une expression lointaine. Un regard que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais faire naître. Ses yeux qui s'agrandissent de surprise face à mon aveu d'amour ou un cadeau inattendu, preuve de mes sentiments pour elle. La première fois que je le vis, fut dans ce café où minablement je lui avouais mon idée pour me venger de son époux. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise puis le choc est apparu sur sa figure. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où plongeant mes yeux dans les siens je lui ai avoué être amoureux d'elle. Cet étonnement-là, ce regard surpris mais en même temps doux et chaud, j'aime à le faire renaître dès que l'occasion s'en présente. Son regard troublé par le plaisir, quand lors de notre première fois j'ai plongé mes pupilles émeraude dans ses yeux ambrés. Un regard troublé, foncé et heureux. Une expression qu'elle aborde à chaque fois et qui attise souvent mon désir pour elle. Et enfin un regard que je me suis juré de faire disparaître et de ne jamais plus voir, celui qu'elle affichait après qu'il se fut acharné sur elle, quand je l'ai récupérée chez elle après que Yuna eut appris pour nous. Ce jour-là face à ses yeux apeurés, tristes et emplis de douleur j'ai pris ma décision de l'aimer et de la protéger, quitte à devoir tout perdre. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai vraiment compris son clavaire et que j'ai décidé que l'aimer signifiait y mettre fin et lui offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur Terre… » _

*************************************************************************************************

**5 ans plutôt**

« Et c'est tout ? » Ma voix froide claque dans le silence de la pièce.

L'homme en face de moi n'est pas très à l'aise. Il joue avec son porte-documents depuis qu'il m'a tendu son rapport, mais à aucun moment depuis qu'il n'est entré dans mon bureau personnel, il ne m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

Au début, j'ai vaguement cru à une marque de respect et de crainte envers ma personne. Après tout beaucoup de gens évitent un contact direct avec moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai lu son dossier, je comprends mieux pourquoi il se sent si mal à l'aise. J'attends une réponse, qui tarde à venir, ce qui n'arrange rien à ma mauvaise humeur. Il finit par relever un peu la tête et par toussoter avant de murmurer un presque inaudible « oui ». J'inspire, essayant de me calmer. Exploser maintenant ne me servirait à rien.

«Dites-moi un peu pourquoi je vous paye exactement ? » Je questionne  
d'une voix relativement calme mais où percent ma frustration et ma colère.

« Hum... Erm… pour vous apporter des renseignements utiles sur certaines personnes ou certains faits. » Me répond-il poliment après une légère hésitation.

« Très bien. Et vous appelez ceci des renseignements utiles ? » Je rétorque en lui lançant son dossier.

« Et bien, Monsieur Zala, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Madame Seirian… Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir chercher ! Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait aucune vie en dehors de ce qui est son époux. » Avance précautionneusement mon détective privé.

«Oh, êtes-vous sur d'avoir bien fouillé ? Vous ne me donnez que son nom,  
sa date de naissance, son adresse et quelques vagues renseignements que  
n'importe qui pourraient trouver ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de jeter l'argent par la fenêtre avec vous ! » Je susurre d'une voix base. Mon contrôle sur mes nerfs diminue de plus en plus…

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Zala, mais elle ne sort de chez elle qu'en l'absence de son époux. Et encore, juste pour faire du shopping, une sortie au parc ou dans un club le soir… » Me renvoie-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Très bien, alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas le nom et l'adresse du club ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas joint ses heures de promenade au parc et lequel ? Et pourquoi n'ai-je rien lu de ses sorties ni des futures absences de Seirian ? »  
J'interroge commençant à perdre ma patiente.

« Oh et bien je vais rechercher ces renseignements… pour demain ! » me répond-il précipitamment.

Je hoche vaguement de la tête et il s'empresse de se lever pour sortir de mon bureau. S'il pouvait, je suis sûr qu'il courrait pour échapper à mon regard inquisiteur. Je soupire. Je ne demandais pourtant pas la mer à boire ? Juste un maximum de renseignements qui me permettraient d'approcher et d'aborder la femme de Seirian. Je me penche et reprends en main le dossier, trop mince à mon gout, pour regarder à nouveau les renseignements dont je dispose déjà. La dame est née sous le nom de Cagalli Yula Attha. C'est joli et après lecture de sa composition familiale, je constate qu'elle était la fille unique d'un chef de petite entreprise qui aujourd'hui appartient totalement à Seirian. Elle avait 18 ans quand ils se sont mariés. C'est jeune, à mes yeux, surtout pour moi qui n'imagine pas d'épouser un jour une femme. Elle n'a pas fait d'étude supérieure ou universitaire mais semble avoir quand même un bon niveau. Elle ne travaille pas… En fait, elle s'occupe de sa maison uniquement et apparaît peu en publique. Rien ne transperce sur ses occupations, passion ou autres. A croire qu'elle est invisible ! Je regarde à nouveau les quelques photos dont je dispose. C'est une jeune femme blonde, cheveux mi-long au regard ambré intense. Elle est mignonne mais sans plus. Le genre de femme que l'on séduit pour épouser et non s'amuser.

Et c'est elle qui va devenir l'instrument de ma vengeance. Elle que je vais essayer de séduire pour le plaisir de ridiculiser mon ennemi… et peu m'importe qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi et souffre, seule compte ma vengeance ! »

***************************************************************************

_« Cagalli a une voix envoûtante, qui m'a toujours rappelé le chant des sirènes. Sa voix est mélodieuse et pure comme du cristal, et toujours constante. Elle parle sur un ton calme et paisible généralement, ne montant pas dans les aigus comparé à certaines femmes. Ma tendre épouse parle de manière discrète, tellement que parfois cela passe inaperçu. Sauf pour moi qui lui accorde toute mon attention. Avec le temps, le son de sa voix m'a de plus en plus plu. Et aujourd'hui, j'avoue que c'est un son qui m'apaise quand la colère me submerge. Rien n'a autant d'effet sur moi qu'elle. _

_Je n'ai entendu Cagalli élever la voix qu'une fois, il y a longtemps maintenant. Ce jour-là, j'avais été odieux avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait et à l'époque, pour moi, elle ne représentait qu'une vague vengeance égoïste. A ma proposition déplacée, sa voix est montée d'une octave, montrant sa désapprobation à ce que je venais de lui proposer…. Mais même à ce moment-là, j'ai trouvé ce son mélodieux et attirant … »_

_**************************************************************************_

_Fin du chapitre 1 _


End file.
